Hinata's Saviour
by Shezzanf123
Summary: Set in the real world, Hinata and Sasuke have been friends since forever. Hinata's in love with his best friend which causes complications between the two. However when an incident occurs and Sasuke has to intervene will she choose her heart or her brain.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi guys this is my first fanfic since forever the last one I did was years ago and I don't remember the password to it. So please enjoy this first one, I'm a little rusty but this is fun to do. Please tell me what you think and be honest_

 _ENJOY XX_

Hinata's POV

The Sun was shining through the window as I got up out of my bed to start a new day. My alarm clock went off and I jolted out of bed and onto my face.

"Babe you okay?" I turned my head to be fully awakened by a sweaty body of deliciousness that had just come back from his morning run.

"Yeah, I'm alright" I started to try and get up and he helped me the rest of the way. "Naruto I'm okay seriously calm down"

"Well, every morning the same thing happens when you stay over. You wake up in my house just before my alarm and then it startles you so much that you fall off the bed" Naruto lifted his shirt off and I drooled as I sat on his bed.

"Well, if you lowered the volume maybe I wouldn't be so scared" Drool fell down the side of my chin and Naruto noticed because he was walking slowly over to me. He grabbed my shoulders as his face was inches away from mine. His hands went down my bare skin and goose bumps came all over my skin making me shiver.

"Are you cold?" Naruto asked, looking deep into my eyes deep enough, I'm sure he could see into my soul

"Hon I'm fine when you touched me like that, I just shivered." My face went bright red as Naruto smirked. I didn't even notice him grab my waist as he pushed me down onto the bed. He pressed his lips against mine as I let out a small shriek. I pushed him off as I got more comfortable on the bed by pushing myself higher. Naruto crawled his way up towards me straddling me.

"Is this what we're going to do when Sasuke's coming to get me at any minute?" Naruto smirked as he stripped me of my nightdress.

"Well then we'll have to hurry then won't we?" I grabbed the rim of Naruto's gym shorts as he assisted me by taking it off the rest of the way. He came back to deeply press his lips against mine. Sloppy kisses went down the side of my neck as he made his way to my bare breasts. Squeezing one with one hand and he caressed my nipples with his tongue, swirling his tongue around as I let out a sultry moan. Suddenly I could feel his member against my thigh. I ran my hand down his chest, my eyes never leaving his as I reached into his boxers grabbing it out as Naruto let out a groan, shocked that I had touched such an intimate place.

My motion was momentarily disbanded from hearing the knock on the door. "Oh for god's sake" Naruto yelled as he kissed my lips and put his member back into his boxers. Knowing the person at the door would be Sasuke our best friend, he didn't mind standing half naked as he approached the door to his flat. He grabbed the handle and flung it open.

"Dude, put some clothes on" Sasuke averted his eyes as Naruto turned around and walked back to the bedroom where I was hiding behind the open door trying to get my clothes on for College.

"Hinata hurry up!" Sasuke shouted into the room sounding annoyed as usual when he came to pick me up if I was at Naruto's place. Sasuke was someone I could tell everything to and he wouldn't judge me. _Sasuke used to be my crush and although he's only a couple months older than me I respect him. I had the most humongous crush on him when I was in primary school and it carried on through till secondary._

 _We had been good friends ever since I moved in next door to him when I was only 1 years old. According to our parents, we were inseparable and hated not living together so they knocked down the side of our walls and created another window with a little balcony(took a bit of time to get planning permission but they said yes) in our rooms so we could see each other all the time even when we weren't together._

 _It got weird after a while having to close my curtains every time I had to change. I thank my early puberty for that. As soon as I turned 9 puberty hit me like a motherfucking truck, my boobs grew from non-existent to gargantuan in a matter of months and have stayed that way ever since. I was never fat I did however go to the gym with Sasuke a lot, which made them smaller but they were still big. I would always catch Sasuke looking at them sometimes when we had our movie nights at his or our study sessions at mine._

Sasuke took me out of my daydream when he was standing right in front of me. I covered my body with the sheets of Naruto's bed. "

What the fuck Sasuke I'm like half naked!" I took a pillow and threw it at him as Naruto and Sasuke laughed and walked over to the kitchen.

"I've seen you in less calm down you have your bra and panties on." He mocked. The comment made me blush like a tomato as I heard Sasuke let out a loud shout. As Naruto did every morning he hit Sasuke across the back of the head for saying his stupid remarks that always end up being laughed at by the both of them anyway.

"Ha-ha Sasuke deserved that" I thought to myself as I let out a small giggle putting the rest of my clothes on.

As I emerged from the bedroom looking absolutely dumb and fancy for going to school in the clothes I had to wear for my job interview after school. Sasuke offered to drive me as he had applied for a job there too, wanting to work together as we normally did. Same road, same garden, same friends, same school and same classes. There wasn't a moment we spent apart; until Naruto. It's good not having to spend every waking moment with someone, you kind of get tired of it. That's why I hate the fact that my dad is a teacher at my school.

"You guys think is too much?" I gestured to my clothes.

"Well, considering the fact that I have a tie on. No, I don't think it's too much. However, if I could just make a tweak at your shirt?" I nodded as Sasuke came towards me.

"I hear the employer is an absolute creep who's had sexual relations with his employees… if you show more skin." Sasuke unbuttoned my shirt and I giggled and pushed him away.

"He's going to love me now isn't he?" I mocked walking over to the table.

"Naruto what's for breakfast?" No answer from Naruto as I looked up at him and noticed he was on his phone. I looked over at Sasuke who was putting bread in the toaster. After spending almost every morning at Naruto house when we weren't at mine or his makes you so comfortable to just walk in and do whatever really.

"Naruto? You listening to me?" I waved my hand in front of his face as he quickly shook his head locking his phone and putting it back into his pocket.

"Sorry, what was it?"

"I was just asking what we were eating, but it's cool. So who was that you were texting?" I looked over to Naruto as he rubbed the back of his neck and slowly took a sip of the coffee he had in front of him.

"I have a report due on my boss' desk today and I was just reading the email he sent all of us making sure we gave it to him at the meeting today." I heard a buzz go off in Naruto's pocket and he took it out and his eyes widened. He looked at the clock situated behind me.

"Oh crap, Neji's outside waiting for me, what the hell is he doing so early? I've got to go okay; I should be back just before you get back from the interview okay?" I nodded as he came over to me and I leaned up for a kiss on the lips but he maneuvered it so he kissed my cheek.

"I love you okay? Good luck at the interview, both of you." He looked over to Sasuke and he winked.

"See you later man" Sasuke waved him goodbye as I picked up the mug of coffee that Naruto had made for me and drank it. I stood up and walked over to the window in the living room and watched as Naruto went into the car and saw Sakura (his ex girlfriend) at the back of the car. I noticed it was Sakura because I could see her pink hair from a mile away and I could hear her deafening laugh 4 storeys high. I saw Naruto high fived someone at the front of the car and had assumed it was Neji, my cousin. I walked back over to Sasuke who was watching me quietly and I put my mug down.

 _Okay so that was the first installment of my new series please tell me what you think. I know its a little short but it would've been extremely long if I added the rest of this chapter so I'm updating in parts._

 _Please tell me what you think and if enough people like this I'll carry on with the rest of it_

 _Thank you xx_


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy the second instalment of Hinata's saviour I felt like putting up the second chapter earlier so it would make more sense.

Sasuke's POV

"So what's going on with you and Sakura now then?" Hinata blurted out as she sat in the seat beside me staring at me.

"I finished things because she never liked me in the first place she just wanted to get someone who was close to me that she liked." I rubbed the back of my head and laughed in embarrassment. Hinata shot me a sincere smile that always seemed to make me happier.

"What the hell, what's up with her?" Hinata clenched her hands into a fist. I took her fist in mine in an attempt to calm her down, seeing as she was like an overprotective father; she wouldn't be easy in convincing her that she shouldn't punch her.

"Hinata, seriously, I'm fine, I've gotten over it. After what she did, I kind of noticed something; I guess you could say I found myself." Hinata's fist relaxed and she looked up and me and cupped my cheek with her hands.

"Sasuke if you need me, I'm here; you know you can talk to me about anything."

Hinata started into my eyes and I felt at ease for a moment.

"Yes, Hinata I'm fine seriously. I know you're here for me, you say it every day." After a moment of eating our breakfast in silence. The alarm on Hinata's phone went off signalling that we should start heading off to school now. We jumped out of seats and I put our plates into the sink to be cleaned later.

"Make sure you have everything Hinata." I picked up my backpack and waited by the door.

"Yeah, I've got everything I just need my keys to my dad's because after I have dinner here I'm going to be with my dad for the week." I laughed and a grin beamed across my face.

"We can finally have another movie night. I seriously hate it when you're at your mums and stay at Naruto's." I opened the door as I let her go in front of me and lock the door behind us.

"It's good to know cause I've been missing our movie nights too." We walked down the hall towards the lift exchanging funny faces together as we usually did in the mornings.

"So have you done the biology homework or what?" Hinata mocked.

"There was biology homework? Oh shit." I looked at Hinata as a smirk crossed my face and burst out laughing.

"Of course I did, do you think I really want to get my butt whooped in front of the class by Mr Hatake like you were? You're too funny Hinata." I nudged her and she gave me a slanted smile that if anything was extremely creepy.

"Sure, you've done the homework." I gave a funny face as we went over to my car and drove off to school.

First lesson went pretty quickly as we were Biology. It was boring, but sitting at the back with Hinata kind of made it go quicker because of the fact that we were just talking about random crap the whole time. The class seemed weird and oddly small due to the fact that Naruto was hardly ever around anymore.

After failing his first exam in College he decided to do an apprenticeship. After saving up for a few months from his apprenticeship and saving up from his other job at the shopping centre he moved out of his guardians place; Iruka. Iruka had looked after him ever since his parents had died in a car crash when he was a kid.

When Naruto got his own place he just used it mostly so him and Hinata could have sex all the time and not have to worry about Iruka bothering him mid way or her dad walking in on them again. To be honest, it kind of irked me cause all they seemed to do was have sex and I know Hinata wants more than that, and Naruto, being a horny and hot mess just didn't understand the whole emotional side to relationships but sometimes he could surprise you.

I was suddenly being shaken by the shoulders as I returned from my daydream and noticed Hinata standing in front of me trying to get me to go with her to our next class. As I walked behind Hinata with my hand in hers as she dragged me down the hallway through the crowd of students, I noticed something weird. I hadn't paid much attention to it before, but Hinata was always being looked at by lots of the boys in our year and the year above and now that I mention it the year below.

It wasn't just a quick glance it was more like a stare and what they were staring at is what Hinata tries to hide all the time. Her breasts and ass were something she hated about herself. In my opinion and everyone else's she had the biggest of both in the year and all the girls hated the fact that not only was she physically hot, her face was absolutely gorgeous and she had the most amazing personality that no one could fault. She was super sweet and she was amazing with feelings.

I shot the boys all a look warning them to stop their staring and it only made them want to do it more. Something felt weird in the pit of my stomach when I saw one of the guy's approaching her and I suddenly walked up next to her and wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

"Dude what the heck are you doing?" I didn't answer her and she looked to where I was facing and noticed that I was staring someone down.

"Sasuke, you're so dumb, that's Kiba and he thinks your Naruto. So I just let him believe it." Hinata looked up at me with that puppy dog face I have never been able to say no to.

"Wait why does he think I'm Naruto?" Hinata looked up at me and laughed.

"When you transferred this year no one knew who it was and they saw us always together so he just assumed it was Naruto. Seriously though just play along. Please" She giggled and I looked back up and noticed Kiba was already in front of us trying to go in for a hug with Hinata.

"Hey Kiba" Hinata waved at him and walked up to him and hugged him. The hug was quick and when she pulled away I kind of sighed in relief. She turned to me.

"Naruto this is Kiba. Kiba this is Naruto." She laughed and I took Kiba's hand and shook it. His grip was pretty tight and he looked like he was giving me the death stare.

"Well it's nice to finally meet you Hinata has told me a lot about you." I knew I was in for it when Hinata elbowed me in the gut. Kiba wasn't the only one giving me the death glare.

"Really, well same to you she talks non-stop about you, Naruto this and Naruto that. It gets funny after a while." He mocked and Hinata just stood there awkwardly laughing

"Well me and my GIRLFRIEND are going to go to our next lesson were gonna be later."Hinata went in to hug him and I felt myself get all weird watching him hug her. I felt something in my chest and I clenched my fists. I didn't understand why I was so upset about the fact that they were hugging I guess it's just my brotherly instincts over her.

Before I noticed what happened I was being dragged away against my will by the most petite but strong girl on the planet. The walk, well drag to Maths was quick and before I knew it we were sitting in our seats and Hinata smacked the back of my head before the teacher began to teach.

Please tell me what you think. I tried making this one a little longer. The next ones will definitely be longer though. Thanks for reading guys!


	3. Chapter 3

_I know this is a really late instalment but my life has been really hectic and all these assignments are completely finished now so I have some more free time during the holiday._

 _Here is the third instalment of Hinata's Saviour. I know the story seems really slow and boring right now but I'm trying to get all of the background between the different friendships which will lead to the hopefully more interesting chapters._

 _EnjoyXXX_

Sasuke's POV

The first day back to school after half term went by really quickly in my opinion. The fact that I hadn't forgotten the algebraic equation in Maths today seriously astounded me. I was shooting my hand up the whole time to answer question that I actually knew the answers to.

As I waited outside our classroom for Hinata to finish talking to the teacher I saw a bunch of girls giggling on the opposite side of me staring at me. I felt pretty uncomfortable as they were giggling and slowly walking up to me.

"Heeeey Sasuke!" One of the girls winked at me and stood right in front of me, luckily I was really tall so her face was at my chest instead of right up in my face that would have been even creepier.

"Hi girls, need anything?" They all giggled and I looked up to see Hinata still talking to our Maths teacher. I was thinking how this could always happen to me I mean I hate being called eye candy by Hinata all the time. She hates it when girls look at me and try to get my attention when I'm with her. That's really what most of our fights are about.

"Well Sasuke I was wondering if you can help all of us with a dilemma were having" I looked at the petite girl confused as she looked up into my eyes and started to unbutton her shirt, when she did that and the others started to giggle I finally understood what she meant.

"Sorry ladies but I don't do that" They all looked confused as I tried to get out of the corner they had put me in without me realising it.

"Wow you really are as much of a prude as she said you were." They all laughed and I still stood there confused.

"Who said that?" I should have guessed who it was the amount of time we were together and we didn't even have sex.

"Sakura, obviously. I mean she said you guys had sex and all and you were vicious about it but you never wanted it when she did or some random shit like that" I was completely confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't need to get shy about it Sakura showed us the cuts and hickeys you gave her" They all laughed and started to walk away. I just stood there not understanding what just happened. I knew Sakura was a bit promiscuous but I didn't think that she would actually cheat on me with someone else. I started to walk outside to get some fresh air to clear my head.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Are you alright? Those girls were talking about you when I left the class what happened." The hall was completely empty as it was well past home time. When I turned and saw Hinata running after me I just carried on walking not waiting for her to catch up.

"I just needed fresh air their perfume was too strong."

"What did those girls say to I know when something's wrong with you." Her voice sounded irritated she already hated those girls who talked to me and giving her even more reason to hate them was putting them in serious danger.

"It's nothing that matters anymore it's just Sakura told them that she and I had sex when we didn't and they said Sakura showed them the hickeys I gave her."

"But you guys didn't have sex and you don't even know how to give hickeys."Hinata mocked. Hinata looked up into me with her sad eyes and cupped my face with her hands.

"Don't listen to them it's probably just them lying or even Sakura." I pushed her hands away and started to walk off. She followed me and went over to the passenger's seat of the car.

"She cheated on me." I could see Hinata staring at me sadly in the mirror but she didn't say anything. The rest of the ride was quite until we got to where we were going to eat.

"Seeing as we have to be an hour away in just under 3 hours I think you shouldn't order what you usually order." Hinata mocked as I opened the door for her to get into the restaurant. It wasn't much of a restaurant and it was more of a bar type family thing. I have no idea what it is actually. Anyway Hinata sat down at our regular and we both ordered the same thing.

"Quit copying me" I hit her underneath the table and she death glared me for what felt like forever.

"It's my favourite thing. Go away dumbass." Hinata and I laughed and I noticed that Hinata stopped laughing suddenly and was staring behind me.

"You do realise those girls have been staring at you since we sat down?" I looked around and saw where Hinata was looking.

"Those girls are in our English class I swear?" I looked back at Hinata who was clenching her fists pretty hard.

"Yeah they are the ones who were flirting with Naruto the other day remember I told you" She was trying to breathe properly but I could tell she wanted to kill them. To be honest I would too after what they were doing to Naruto. They went up to Naruto when Hinata was in the toilet and they started to flirt with him, Naruto being naive as hell didn't understand what was happening until Hinata came and started shouting at him.

As we finished our coffee we had ordered I waited for the waiter to come back with the change from our bill. Hinata took her napkin.

"I need to go to the bathroom" Hinata put her napkin on the table after wiping her mouth and stood up and walked over to the bathroom round the corner. I looked around to see those girls were still staring at me laughing.

Hinata's POV

I swear those girl get on my every nerve after what happened with Naruto the other day they seriously have the audacity to flirt with him when they know I'm going out with him. I put water in my hands and threw it on my face. I looked up at the mirror and was already tearing. 'What's been going on with me lately? I've been getting so emotional' I thought to myself as I dried my face and hands off and started to walk out of the toilet. I stopped in my tracks as the girls who flirted with Naruto rushed into the toilets together.

"Oh well if it isn't Hinata. I thought I saw a skank" The tallest out of the 4 whispered to me. The others laughed and just circled around me laughing. I fought off the urge to punch her in the face as I know I wouldn't be able to stop myself like last time. I tried getting past them but they made a barricade in front of the exits of the toilets.

"Can you please move?" They all giggled crossed their arms and didn't move from their stances.

"Oh you want us to move?" I nodded. "Then move me" She ordered.

"For god's sake just move" I don't know what got over me but I barged her out of the way and she feel sideways into her friends. As I walked out of the toilets I could feel them calling my name out and shouting nonsense at me that I really couldn't be bothered to listen to.

I heard the toilet door shut and the gossip from their mouth echoing down the hallway I walked down.

I looked back up to the table and saw Sasuke waiting; he looked up at me and stood from his seat. He came around to my side of the table and picked my jumper and bag and turned towards the doors to leave

 **The end**


End file.
